For You
by White Azalea
Summary: Semejak kematian kakak yang sangat dicintainya, Ran mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan ke sekolah kedokteran dan memutuskan untuk menjadi pelatih anjing penuntun bagi tuna netra. Tapi ternyata, tak semudah yang dipikirkannya. Apa Ran dapat mewujudkannya? -DISCONTINUED- [This story will be remake soon]
1. Chapter 1

Detective Conan - Case Closed Fanfiction

**Cast**:

- Shinichi Kudou _as_ Shinichi

- Ran Mouri _as_ Ran

- Kogorou Mouri _as_ Ayah

- Eri Kisaki _as_ Ibu

- Makoto _as_ Makoto

- Agasa as Agasa

**Warning**_: _Author akan membuat anda berhayal dan stress setelah membaca cerita. Selamat. Karena fict ini sangat melenceng dari cerita asli. Tema cerita diambil dari komik:  
><strong>I Give You Love - Miyazawa Yuki<strong> dengan banyak perubahan.

**Disclaimer**: Aoyama Gosho

Aku Ran Mouri, seorang mahasiswi baru di fakultas kedokteran di sebuah universitas ternama di kota Beika. Malam hari ini tepat sehari setelah pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru, aku dan keluarga ku mengundang keluarga besar untuk makan malam bersama. Entah kenapa sejujurnya aku tidak merasa senang atas apa yang sudah ku dapatkan. _Karena sesuatu hal.._

_Andai dunia ini tiba-tiba dipenuhi kegelapan sekalipun. Kita akan dapat menjadi cahaya yang menerangi kegelapan itu. Itulah yang kau ajarkan padaku_.

"Selamat ya Ran atas diterimanya di Fakultas Kedokteran Beika!," seorang wanita paruh baya memeluk seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan antusias.

"Terima kasih ya bibi." Ran tersenyum.

Seorang wanita cantik berkacamata menepuk pundak gadis itu, "Ran ayo makan dulu." Dan dibalas anggukan singkat.

Tiba-tiba Ran teringat akan sesuatu. "Kakak belum pulang. Aku mau jemput kakak dulu!," dia segera berlari meninggalkan rumah itu ke stasiun. Mata birunya mengalun sendu, menatap nanar setiap jalan yang ditelusuri. Sesampainya di stasiun dia nampak mencari seseorang. Mendengar suara gemuruh di kejauhan. Sebuah kereta perlahan semakin tampak. Ran masih terdiam disana. Hingga akhirnya dia melihat_ orang yang sedang ditunggunya._

Senyum indah terkulum di bibirnya. Menatap seorang tampan yang dituntun keluar dari kereta. Ran pun mulai mendekatinya, menarik lengan pemuda itu lembut. Membuat orang yang menuntunnya tersenyum dan pergi.

"Kakak, ayo pulang. Kakak pasti capek!" Kini giliran Ran yang menuntunnya. Kakak-beradik itu pun meninggalkan stasiun.

_Kakakku yang bernama Makoto itu mengalami kebutaan 2 tahun lalu. Dan membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya merasa begitu terguncang. Kebutaan itu terjadi karena kepala bagian belakangnya terbentur dengan keras, membuat syaraf pengelihatan nya terputus dan buta permanen._

"Bagaimana hasil pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa barunya?," Suara Makoto terdengar begitu bersemangat.

"Aku di terima di Fakultas Kedokteran Beika, kak.." Ujar Ran lembut.

"Hebat, akhirnya kamu jadi mahasiswi kedokteran!"

"Tidak, yang hebat itu kakak.." Ran teringat akan kejadian 2 tahun lalu.

2 _tahun lalu membuat semua orang merasa begitu terpukul. Karena menyelamatkan aku dari mobil yang akan menabrakku, kepala kakak terbentur batu besar dan itu menyebabkan kebutaan pada matanya. Kakak yang seharusnya paling terpukul, malah berkata,_

_"Walau karena keadaanku, aku tidak mungkin menjadi dokter. Tapi, aku merasa harus belajar."_

_Sejak saat itu, kakak mempelajari huruf braile yang begitu asing untuknya. Dan memilih jurusan sosial. Akhirnya diapun diterima di Universitasnya sekarang dengan nilai yang memuaskan._

"Kakak memang benar-benar kakak yang membanggakan! Sedangkan aku, sekolah kedokteran. Malasnya!"

Makoto tersenyum, "Memangnya kamu tidak mau menjadi dokter? Atau ada hal lain yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu kayu berwarna_ebony_ dengan ukiran-ukiran klasik indah menghiasinya.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku! Tapi..-"

"Ngg?"

"Tapi aku, aku cuma berpikir.. Apa kita harus menjadi apa yang orangtua kita inginkan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku berpikir begitu ketika melihat kakak. Mempelajari apa yang kita inginkan, atas keinginan sendiri. Kalau aku bisa seperti itu, mungkin aku akan melakukannya dengan penuh semangat, seperti ada sesuati yang mendorongku." Ran menatap nanar wajah Makoto. Mata gadis itu memerah, menjadikan embun di pelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Ran. Gara-gara aku, kamu jadi tertekan.."

Ran segera mengusap air matanya. "Bukan, bukan gara-gara kakak!"

"Apa betul begitu?" Wajah Makoto terlihat begitu bersalah.

"Betul, betul kak.. Eh, ayo kita masuk ke dalam, diluar dingin kak!" Ran segera mengetuk pintu.

_-Tapi sebenarnya, jalan mana yang harus ku tempuh? _

Makoto menjatuhkan buku-bukunya dan nampak kesulitan menyusunnya kembali. Indra perabanya menelusuri sekitarnya.

"Kakak!" Gadis berambut panjang itu segera merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan. "Bagaimana sih? Aku kan sudah bilang, biar aku saja yang bawa!"

Sang kakak terkekeh, "Eheh, maaf ya.."

Mata biru Ran tertuju pada sebuah brosur yang terdapat foto anjing dan bertuliskan, "A_njing penuntun_? Kakak?"

"Oh itu? Aku mau mencari informasi tentang itu." Ucap Makoto seraya duduk di sofa. "Kudengar tongkat dan anjing penuntun punya ruang gerak yang berbeda. Ran, kamu bisa menghubungi asosiasi itu?"

"Eh?"

"Dengan tongkat, rasanya melelahkan sekali meski untuk jarak rumah dan kampus. Tapi, kalau dengan anjing penuntun mungkin aku jadi lebih leluasa bergerak."

"Ka.. kak.." Ran menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat.

"Makanya, hari minggu depan tolong antarkan aku ke asosiasi anjing penuntun. Kau mau?"

"Waah, anjing. Ada banyak anjing, kaak!" Ran berlari mendekati anjing-anjing dengan antusias.

Seorang lelaki gemuk paruh baya mendekati Makoto, "Perkenalkan nama saya Agasa, petugas di sini" Sembari menjabat hangat tangan Makoto.

"Anda mau mencoba menggunakan anjing penuntun?" Agasa kembali berbicara.

"Ah.. Benar! Mohon bantuannya!"

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja.." Agasa terdiam sejenak, "Ah, itu dia! Shinichi!," Pemuda—trainer anjing-yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ada apa, pak Agasa?" Shinichi yang sedang melatih anjing pun terhenti.

"Bisa pinjamkan anjing itu sebentar?"

Ran mendekati anjing yang dilatih Shinichi dan mengelus bulu-bulu nya yang halus, "Wah lucunya!"

"Jangan ganggu konsentrasi anjing yang sedang dilatih!," Teriak Shinichi, "Si bodoh ini!"

"Bo.. Bodoh? Aku bodoh?" Ran tersentak, "Apa, sih! Tiba-tiba bilang orang lain bodoh!"

Agasa tertawa, "Maaf nona. Tapi, jika tali kekangnya terpasang, berarti anjing tersebut sedang bekerja," Wajah Ran memerah, "Kalau konsentrasinya terganggu, dia tidak akan bisa membahayakan keselamatan tuannya."

"Karena itu jangan mengelus ataupun memberinya makan, bodoh!," Tambah Shinichi.

"Ma.. Maaf.. Oh begitu ternyata.. " Ran merutuki Shinichi dalam hati, _"Tapi tak perlu teriak bodoh juga kan? Menyebalkan!"_

"Yang dijadikan anjing penuntun, umumnya adalah jenis Labrador Retriever," Jelas Shinichi seraya memasangkan penghubung tali kekang.

"Eh, ah! Anjingnya besar sekali!," Makoto kini berusaha mengendalikan anjing penuntunnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tali kekangnya pegang di tangan kiri. Kalau berjalan, kaki harus selalu menyentuh tubuh anjing."

Ran yang melihat dua pemuda itu merasa begitu gugup saat Makoto mencoba untuk berjalan ke arah jalan raya dengan anjing penuntunnya.

Shinichi kembali menjelaskan, "Perintahnya semua dengan bahasa inggris. Bakilah kita coba, _"Chiba go straight!"_

Anjing itu pun menuruti perintah Shinichi dan segera berjalan lurus ke arah jalan raya.

"Ja.. Jalan secepat ini, tidak apa-apa?" Wajah Makoto terlihat panik, begitupun Ran.

"Kakak!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Seperti dituntun oleh anjing. Percayalah pada anjing ini. Saat ini, dialah yang menjadi matamu." Shinichi menepuk pundak Makoto yang terus berjalan dituntun anjing penuntunnya.

"He.. Hebat! Kakak bisa berjalan secepat itu, menelusuri jalan. Benar-benar seperti bisa melihat.."

"Tentu saja, sudah pasti kan?," Shinichi menoleh ke arah Ran, "Karena itulah peranan kami, para pelatih dan anjing penuntun!"

DEG!

"Nah, di tikungan anjing berhenti. Itu sudah bagus! Kemudian beri tanda dengan kaki untuk belok kanan atau kiri," Pemuda tampan itu segera berlari mendekat ke arah Makoto dan anjing penuntunnya.

Ran terdiam di tempat, memperhatikan Makoto yang asik mengelus anjing penuntunnya, _"Melihat senyuman kakak yang seperti itu, aku mengerti perasaan kakak. Meski kakak tidak mengatakan apapun. Anjing penuntun memang mengagumkan.."_

Senyum terukir di wajah manisnya. Gadis itu merasa sangat bahagia.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kami sudah menerima pendafratan tuan Mouri, ya. Tapi, anda harus menunggu giliran, sedikitnya 2 atau 3 tahun lagi," Dengan tenang Agasa menerangkan kepada 2 orang yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hah? Kok begitu?," Ran terkaget mendengarnya.

Agasa terkekeh, "Saat ini ada sekitar 800 anjing penuntun di Jepang. Tapi, tuna netra yang memerlukannya berjumlah 10 kali lipatnya. Sekitar 10 ribu orang." Agasa menghela napasnya, "Selain itu, anjing penuntun dapat di gunakan selama sekitar 8-10 tahun, setelah itu harus di ganti dengan yang baru."

Gadis berambut panjang itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oleh karena itu, kami harus mengutamakan orang yang saat ini sedang menggunakannya. Ini juga disebabkan oleh kurangnya dana dan lainnya. Jadi kami mohon pengertiannya," Tambah Agasa.

Ran menoleh ke arah kakaknya, "Kakak.."

_-To be continued-_


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Conan - Case Closed Fanfiction [Again!]

**Cast **:

- Shinichi Kudou _as_ Shinichi

- Ran Mouri _as_ Ran

- Kogorou Mouri _as_ Ayah

- Eri Mouri _as_ Ibu

- Makoto _as_ Makoto

- Agasa as Agasa

_**Warning**__ :__Maaf ya, kalau cerita-nya geje.. Review please.. *nods*  
><em>

_Ketika kau dihadapkan akan dua pilihan. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuat masalah berakhir, memilih salah satu. Tentu saja. Namun, setiap option yang kau pilih selalu ada konsekuensinya. Baik dan buruk yang konsekuensinya, ada di tanganmu. Apakah hasilnya mengecewakan atau bahkan dikecewakan, mau tidak mau harus kau jalani. Jalan satu-satunya untuk menggapai impian dalam hidup, PERCAYA akan apa yang kau pilih, dan BERANI menggapainya walau banyak rintangan menghadang._

Saat makan malam..

Nyonya Mouri terkesan dengan apa yang di ceritakan puterinya, "...Jadi begitu, ya? Lalu kalian medapatkan kotak sumbangan ini?," Tapi tuan Mouri bersikap sebaliknya.

"Betul, kita kan mau cepat mendapatkan anjing penuntun! Jadi kita akan mengumpulkan dana lewat kotak sumbangan ini." Ran menghela napas, "Lagipula hari ini aku tersentuh.. Manusia dan anjing, anjing yang dapat menjadi cahaya bagi yang menuntunnya."

Jeda sejenak, "Kalau dipikir-pikir.. Mungkin saja aku bisa.."

Belum selesai perkataan Ran, di sela oleh sang ayah, "Daripada masalah sepele seperti itu! Lebih baik kamu persiapkan diri untuk masuk Sekolah Kedokteran Beika! Kamu mulai melantur ya?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Kenapa sih, cara bicara ayah seperti itu!" Ran yang tidak senang dengan perkataan sang ayah segera beranjak pergi dari ruang makan.

Eri yang khawatir melihat percekcokan itu segera menghentikan puterinya, "Ran!" Namun sang puteri tidak peduli.

"Aku sudah kenyang!"

"Ran tunggu! Apa-apaan sih sikapmu itu!," Kogoro menggebrak meja, tanda kesal.

Makoto berbisik, "Ran..." Dan segera menyusul adik kesayangannya.

Ran yang tengah menaiki tangga merutuki perkataan ayahnya dalam hati, "Anjing penuntun masalah sepele! Kenapa nada bicaranya seakan-akan ke Sekolah Kedokteran Beika adalah suatu keharusan! Sepertinya.." Ran terhenti, "Sepertinya aku tidak bernilai jika tidak menjadi dokter.."

"Ran, boleh kakak bicara sebentar?"

"Kakak?," Refleks Ran menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Ada apa Ran?"

"Apa aku bisa menjadi dokter kalau aku dipaksa begini?" Kakak-beradik itu kini duduk disalah satu anak tangga.

"Mm... Yang jelas sebelumnya, ayah belum pernah bicara seperti itu ya." Makoto tersenyum "Tapi.." dan memberi jitakan pada Ran, "Aku akan tetap berpihak pada Ran!"

"Eh, kakak!"

"Jangan pikirkan kedokteran, atau orang-orang di sekelilingmu. Aku ingin kamu melakukan apa yang kamu inginkan!," Seraya menepuk pundak adiknya, "Makanya, berusahalah! Aku yakin kamu bisa, Ran!"

"Baik! Aku mengerti..." Seberkas senyum penuh arti terkembang di wajahnya. _"Iya, ya.. bukan untuk siapa-siapa. Tapi untuk masa depan sendiri."_

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Dengan anjing, aku bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Seperti benar-benar bisa melihat."

"Oh.. Kalau begitu, berjalan jauh yang sebelumnya sulit jadi mudah ya? Eh!"

"Hmm? Ada apa Ran?"

Pandangan Ran kini tertuju pada sebuah foto, "Kalau kita sudah mendapatkan anjingnya, kita pergi ke pantai yuk?"

"Eh?"

"3 tahun lalu, kita sekeluarga pernah ke pantai, kan? Tidak, tidak hanya kepantai. Pasti nanti ke gunung, ke taman, jadi lebih mudah ya!"

Makoto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Betul juga, ayo kita janji!"

Mereka pun menyatukan jari kelingking mereka.

_Mungkin sejak saat ini.. Takdirku mulai berubah. Tanpa kusadari, pelan tapi pasti. Aku akan menjadi apa yang ku inginkan._

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ran kembali ke tempat asosiasi anjing penuntun.

"Gawat aku datang lagi. Aku datang bukan karena tertarik kok aku hanya mengantarkan sumbangan yang telah terkumpul.. Ya, hanya itu kok!" Ran meyakinkan dirinya.

Dan akhirnya, mata ruby itu tertuju pada sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat di depan kantor asosiasi anjing penuntun. Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Dengan rasa penasaran, Ran segera mendekati mobil itu dan memeriksa apa yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Halo, selamat siang? Apakah ada orang?" Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada orang di dalam mobil itu. Ran telus menelusuri mobil itu hingga menemukan sesuatu di jok belakang mobil.

_...Kenapa? Anjing penuntun? Tapi rasanya terlihat berbeda dengan anjing lainnya._ Dia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, derap langkah terdengar.

"Kalau begitu Kitaro?..."

"Begitulah pak Agasa, kitaro ku bawa pulang, intinya di kembalikan..." Jawab Shinichi yang kemudian terkaget melihat Ran, "Eh?"

"Nona Mouri, selamat siang!" Sapa Agasa, refleks Ran menoleh.

"Sebenarnya anjing itu dikembalikan karena tidak cocok dengan tuannya."

"Dikembalikan!"

"Nama anjing itu Kitaro. Memang jarang, tapi kadang hal ini terjadi." Agasa menghela napas, "Mungkin karena anjing tidak bergerak sesuai yang diinginkan tuannya atau komunikasi dengan anjing tidak berjalan dengan baik."

Jeda sejenak, "Penyebabnya belum pasti. Kami belum tau apakah yang bermasalah anjing atau manusianya." Pandangan Agasa menerawang, "Tapi bagi kami, ataupun bagi anjing itu sendiri.. Itu adalah hasil yang mengecewakan."

_Di dunia seperti ini, sekeras apapun kita berusaha kadang-kadang tidak di hargai. Aku sudah menyadari hal itu. Tapi, biarpun sudah tau.. Tetap saja menyakitkan._

"Anjing itu dibesarkan olehmu?" Suara lembut yang terdengar kaget itu menyusup masuk ke telinga Shinichi. Mereka tengah menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di taman belakang asosiasi anjing penuntun.

"Kau pasti sedih ya, anjing yang ka besarkan sendiri jadi seperti itu," Lanjutnya.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Kadang yang begitu memang ada." Yang laki-laki menyeruput kopinya dengan sikap _innocent._

_Menyebalkan, cowok macam apa sih dia!_ Ran merutuki Shinichi dalam hati. "Tidak bisa dipercaya.. Orang sepertimu menjadi pelatih anjing. Kamu jadi pelatih anjing karena suka anjing, kan? Bagaimana kamu bisa..."

Omongan Ran terpotong oleh Shinichi, "Alasanku menjadi pelatih anjing bukan hanya karena suka anjing." Mata safir-nya menerawang, "Kalau dilihat bahwa anjing penuntun membantu tuna netra, mungkin anjing penuntun yang jadi perhatian di sini."

"Eh?"

"Tapi bukan itu, sebenarnya yang menjadi perhatian di sini adalah manusia yang menggunakan jasanya." Shinichi menoleh. "Perhatian terhadap manusia itulah yang menyebabkan aku jadi pelatih!"

Mata safir Shinichi dan mata biru ruby milik Ran bertemu. "Shin.. Shinichi.."

"Tidak hanya merawat anjing, tapi juga membantu orang banyak, itu juga pekerjaan penting bagi pelatih!," Tukasnya sambil mengembangkan senyum.

_Karena perhatian terhadap manusia... Jadi karena itu.. Dia terlihat begitu berdedikasi. Aku jadi teringat kakak, penderitaan dan kesedihan lenyap setiap aku melihat senyum kakak. Begitupun saat ini, aku mengerti perasaan Shinichi. Sebenarnya apa yang bisa ku lakukan?_

_-To be continued-_


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Conan - Case Closed Fanfiction

**Cast :**

- Shinichi Kudou _as_ Shinichi

- Ran Mouri _as_ Ran

- Kogorou Mouri _as_ Ayah

- Eri Mouri _as_ Ibu

- Makoto _as_ Makoto

- Agasa as Agasa

**_Warning_**_** :** Maaf ya kalau ceritanya makin ancur dan ngga nyambung. Please banget review supaya bisa bikin yang lebuh bagus.. *nods*_

_Apakah kau rela membuat orang lain kecewa karena mu? Atau kau sudi di kecewakan orang lain? Tidak ada yang baik diantara keduanya. Lakukan yang terbaik. Buatlah senyum terkembang di wajah seseorang yang kau sayangi. Gapai impian! Jadilah orang yang berguna untuk orang lain. _

"Ran, kamu lihat kakakmu tidak? Dia belum pulang juga.." Sahut Eri khawatir. "Kampus kan sudah..."

Perkataannya terhenti saat telepon berdering dan segera diangkat oleh Ran.

"Halo, keluarga Mouri disini.."

"Ah halo.. sebenarnya kami dari kepolisian"

"Polisi?"

"Betul. Saya minta anda tenang, mendengar berita yang akan saya sampaikan"

Seketika jantung Ran berdetak begitu cepat.

"Saudara Makoto mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan sekarang dalam keadaan luka parah dan tak sadarkan diri.." Tubuh Ran melemas dan rubuh.

"Tolong segera sampaikan kepada keluarga dan.. halo? Anda masih disitu?"

Telepon terhempas dari genggaman Ran, "Ka.. kak.."

Eri segera mendekati puterinya, "Ran, ada apa! Kuatkan dirimu! RAN!"

"Penyebabnya adalah pengendara mobil yang mengantuk. Saudara Makoto dalam keadaan kritis karena terbentur di bagian kepalanya" Petugas kepolisian kembali menambahkan dan berhasil membuat keadaan semakin memburuk.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka segera bergegas ke ruangan yang telah di beritahukan oleh resepsionis.

"KAKAK!," Ran segera menghambur ke sebelah kasur Makoto.

"Kalian keluarganya, silahkan kemari" Seorang perawat segera mempersilahkan Kogoro dan Eri memasuki ruangan.

"Dokter bagaimana Makoto anakku!" Mata Eri terlihat begitu berharap. Sementara Kogoro masih _shock _dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kakak, ini main-main kan! Katakan kalau ini main-main kak, KAKAK!," Suara Ran melengking. Masih tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Ke... Pantai.. Ber.. Sama.." Makoto membuka matanya dan berbicara sebisa mungkin, "Pergi.. ke.. pantai.. Ran..." Tangannya bergetar meraih pipi adik tercintanya.

Butir-butir air mata terjatuh di pipi sang adik, semakin lama semakin deras. "Kakak..."

_Kalau kita sudah mendapatkan anjing penuntun, ke laut, ke gunung. ke taman akan lebih mudah, pasti! Karena dunia ini luas. Padahal..._

DEG!

"Dokter! _Elektrokardiogram_ (_EKG—red_) nya!"

Pip..

Pip..

"Ran..."

Mata Makoto perlahan terpejam...

"Kumohon buka matamu, kak! Panggil lagi namaku, kak!"

Pip..

Piiiiip...

_Padahal... Kita sudah berjanji..._

"KAKAAAAAAAAAK!"

_Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kematian kakak yang begitu tiba-tiba.._

"Tidak disangka, ya?," Dua orang wanita berjalan keluar dari pemakaman.

"Iya, padahal usianya baru 20 tahun.." Yang seorang lagi menimpali.

"Katanya, itu karena pengendara mobil yang mengantuk, menabrak trotoar..."

"Benar-benar memilukan.."

Kedua wanita tadi melewati Ran yang terdiam di depan tempat pemakaman. Ran tersenyum simpul, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan berjalan menuruni tangga di depan tempat pemakaman. Seorang pemuda menghampirinya.

"Ran.."

"Ah, Shinichi!," langkahnya terhenti.

"Aku turut bersedih, aku tau ini pasti berat bagimu.." Suasana tempat yang kebetulan sedang sepi meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi mereka berdua. Semakin menambah kesedihan bagi Ran.

"Terima kasih sudah datang..." Dibalas anggukan oleh Shinichi.

Mereka terduduk di salah satu anak tangga, "Kakakku, pada saat-saat terakhirnya mengulang janji kami.."

Shinichi menoleh.

"Katanya, "Ran kita pergi ke pantai".. Karena kami sangat berharap mendapatkan anjing penuntun.." Mata biru ruby nya berkaca-kaca.

Shinichi masih diam tak bicara.

"Tapi ternyata, kita tidak bisa kepantai atau kemanapun.." Ran mengarahkan pandangan sendunya ke langit.

Dalam pikirannya, masih terngiang perkataan sang kakak tercinta, _"Aku ingin kamu melakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan. Karena itu.. Berusahalah, Ran!" _

"Shinichi, aku.. Ingin sekali lagi melihat senyuman kakak.." Butir embun mengalir dari pelupuknya.

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah putuskan.. Mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukan sesuatu untuknya," Isak tangis perlahan mulai berhenti, "Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang berguna bagi orang-orang sepertinya." Ran mulai bisa mengatur napasnya.

Shinichi menatap gadis di hadapannya dalam-dalam.

_Jalan yang ku tempuh, harus ku tempuh sendiri. Itu yang kakak ajarkan padaku.._

"Karena itu.. Aku ingin menjadi pelatih anjing penuntun..."

Ran memperhatian bayangannya di cermin, "Aku.. akan pergi, ya.." ia menghela napas, "Hhh- Baiklah!," Kaki rampingnya berjalan menuruni tangga ke ruang keluarga.

_Kak, sekarang sudah musim semi. Tidak terasa, sudah satu bulan berlalu, ya.. sejak kepergian kakak.._

"Ayah, ibu.. aku pergi..." Tak ada respon dari tuan dan nyonya Mouri. "...Dulu"

Melihat puteri mereka saja, enggan. "Aku.. aku usahakan pulang cepat hari ini.." Ran segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ayah! Anak itu, mulai hari..." Eri memulai perbincangan.

Kogoro tersentak, "Aku harus bagaimana lagi! Apapun yang kita katakan, keinginannya untuk menjadi pelatih tidak akan goyah!"

_Selama satu bulan ini, banyak yang terjadi.. Kak, sejak saat itu, aku membatalkan rencanaku untuk melanjutkan ke Sekolah Kedokteran Beika. Dan memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai pelatih di asosiasi anjing penuntun. _

_Tentu saja, hal itu mengecewakan ayah dan ibu..._

**-Flashbacks-**

"KYAAAAAAA!"

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Ran.

"Ayah! Tenang dulu yah!" Eri berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"Untuk hal seperti ini, mana bisa aku tenang! Setelah apa yang terjadi pada Makoto, kamu juga tidak mau jadi dokter! Kurang ajar!" Kogoro todak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Aku merasa bersalah telah membuat ayah dan ibu kecewa.. Tapi, meninggalnya kakak-lah yang membuatku tidak akan melepaskan impianku sendiri!"

Kogoro dan Eri akhirnya bungkam dan berpikir berulang kali atas apa yang telah puterinya katakan.

_Tapi, meninggalnya kakak-lah yang membuatku tidak akan melepaskan impianku sendiri!_

**-Flashbacks End-**

Ran tersenyum, kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat di depan asosiasi anjing penuntun. Shinichi yang menyadari keberadaan Ran segera menghampirinya.

"Ran..!"

_Kak, dan hari ini adalah hari pertama aku bekerja. _

"Mulai hari ini aku _trainee_ di sini," Shinichi diam, menunggu Ran melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Mohon bantuannya!" Ran menunduk.

_Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kan ku tunjukkan aku bisa menjadi pelatih yang sepenuhnya. Karena itu, kakak lihat ya... _

Shinichi balas menunduk. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan nanti denganmu." Dengan _innocent_-nya dia pergi dan kembali melatih anjing.

"Seluruhnya, harap berkumpul!" Agasa segera memerintahkan_ trainer_ anjing lainnya untuk berkumpul dengan pengeras suara.

"Wah, _trainee_ tahun ini perempuan ternyata," _Trainer_ lain menyambut kedatangan Ran dengan gembira.

"Terima kasih sudah menerima saya," Ran menunduk.

"Selamat datang, nona Mouri. Semoga berhasil ya!" Agasa menjabat tangan Ran, "_Trainee _akan mempelajari dasar-dasar pemeliharaan dan perawatan anjing, seperti cara melatih anjinng untuk buang air dan lain sebagainya."

"Bila ada hal-hal yang kurang dimengerti, silahkan bertanya kepada Shinichi. Baiklah, Shinichi! Untuk selanjutnya ku serahkan kepadamu." Tambah Agasa.

"Aku kaget loh, ternyata selain kamu ada banyak pelatih lainnya." Ran menerawang.

Kali ini Shinichi dan Ran berjalan di taman belakang asosiasi anjing penuntun. "Semuanya ada 6 orang. Diantara mereka, aku yang paling muda. Tapi karena kamu sekarang _trainee_ disini, jadi kamu yang paling muda."

"Oh begitu ternyata..." Ran mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya, kenapa kamu memilih pekerjaan ini?," Suasana seketika berubah.

"Eh?"

"Kalau memang keputusanmu hanya bersifat sementara, karena apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu, untuk lebaikanmu sendiri, lebih baik kamu mundur." Perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut Shinichi, sontak membuat Ran kaget.

DEG!

"..."

"Pekerjaan seperti ini tidak mudah. Baiklah, kutunggu di tempat penyimpanan makanan anjing." Pemuda itu beranjak pergi.

_Dasar orang menyebalkan!_

"Apa itu perkataan pertama dari senior kepada juniornya! Biasanya kan, _good luck_ atau _aku akan siap membantu_!"

_Tapi.. Meski selalu sinis seperti itu, aneh.. aku merasa hanya Shinichi yang mengerti aku.._

"Raaaaaan! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Jangan jadi lemah begini!," gadis itu menampar pipinya sendiri.

_Aku bertekad, apa saja yang dikatakan oleh siapapun, AKU TIDAK AKAN MUNDUR!_

_-To Be Continued-  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Detective Conan - Case Closed Fanfiction [Again!]

**Cast :**

- Shinichi Kudou _as_ Shinichi

- Ran Mouri _as_ Ran

- Kogorou Mouri _as_ Ayah

- Eri Mouri _as_ Ibu

- Agasa _as_ Agasa

- Heiji as Heiji

- Kazuha _as_ Kazuha

**_Warning_**_** :** Gomen kalo ada sesuatu yang tidak meng-enak-kan di part ini. Thankies ya buat yang udah nge review~ ^^/ I love it!_

Shinichi membawa Ran ke tempat perawatan anjing—terletak di dekat taman belakang asosiasi anjing. Dan berhasil membuat Ran _shock_,

Guk! Guk! Guk!

"Semoga yang kulihat ini semuanya hanya mimpi," Ran terbengong melihat begitu banyaknya anjing berkeliaran di tempat itu.

Shinichi yang sibuk membawa sekarung makanan anjing, berdiri di sebelah Ran dan segera mencubit lengannya.

"Aw!" Ran meringis kesakitan.

"Bukan mimpi kan?," Shinichi kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. "Karena kau _trainee_, mulai hari ini harus merawat semua anjing-anjing ini"

"...Bukan mimpi..." Ran terdiam sesaat, "Shinichi, seluruhnya ada berapa ekor anjing di sini..?"

"Hm.. mungkin sekitar 25 ekor. Termasuk anjing yang pensiun dan anjing shiba(*)"

Ran lagi-lagi terkejut, _jadi semuanya aku yang..._

"Kamu harus hati-hati dalam menjaga kesehatan anjing. Perhatikan nafsu makannya, bulu-bulunya, kondisi kelembaban hidungnya..." Sang senior—Shinichi menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Ran.

"Oi! Boleh bertanya sebentar?"

Shinichi menoleh, "Hm?"

"Bagaimana cara para tuna netra memeriksa kesehatan anjingnya? Kala aku sih bisa melihat."

Shinichi mengambil sarung tangan plastik dari saku celananya dan mulai melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Ran sangat _shock_.

"Begini," Ia langsung memakai sarung tangannya dan berjongkok di sekitar kotoran anjing, "Pada prakteknya, mereka harus memeriksa dengan memegang kotoran anjing seperti ini apakah lunak atau keras"

Melihat hal tersebut Ran pun berteriak, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hei! Ini bukan masalah kotor atau bersihnya! Dalam keadaan seperti ini, para tuna netra hanya bisa mengandalkan sentuhan dan penciuman mereka!" Sahut Shinichi sedikit membentak, "Kalau kau merasa jijik, setidaknya lakukan seperti apa yang ku lakukan tadi, memakai sarung tangan plastik sekali pakai atau apapun!"

Ran pun ciut, "Ba... Baik..."

_Benar juga.._

"Anjing memang makhluk hidup, tapi bukan makhluk hidup biasa. Bagi tuna netra, anjing menjadi bagian dari tubuh mereka sendiri. Makanya seperti menjaga tubuh sendiri, mereka juga harus semaksimal mungkin menjaga kesehatan anjing-anjing itu."

DEG!

"Mengerti, Ran?"

"Ba.. Baik, Shinichi.."

_Shinichi, padahal biasanya kalau membuka mulut, kata-katanya selalu pedas.. tapi kalau sudah membicarakan soal anjing dia jadi serius.. _

"Selanjutnya cara memasang tali kekang!" Shinichi mempraktekkan cara memasang tali kekang dan diteruskan oleh Ran.

"Bukan begitu, bukan begitu!"

"Eh, aduh!," cara Ran memasang tali kekang pada anjing salah dan membuat anjing itu kesakitan.

"Kamu ini serampangan sekali! Lihat anjingnya kesakitan! Perhatikan aku sekali lagi!"

_...Tapi kak, mungkin karena itu.. Aku tidak bisa membenci orang ini..._

_Pekerjaan di tempat pelatihan dimulai pagi-pagi sekali_

"Selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi, Ran.. Hari ini kau datang lebih awal, ya" Kazuha—pelatih anjing lainnya menyambutku dengan senyuman.

"A-ah, terima kasih"

_Selalu ada 2 orang yang jaga malam, di tempat asosiasi ini. Tadi malam giliran Kazuha dan Heiji. Dimulai dengan mengurus anjing-anjing, aku segera melaksanakan tugasku. _

"_One-two_(**) anjing-anjing sudah selesai!" Ran segera bergegas melaksanakan tugas lain.

_Kemudian, mengajarkan cara menyebrang jalan, naik turun tangga. Agar dapat dikalukan dengan benar, pelatihan dilakukan berulang-ulang. Begitu mereka dapat melakukannya dengan benar, harus dipuji dengan mengatakan "Good." Bila tidak bisa, harus terus mengerjakannya dengan sabar sampai bisa._

"AAAAAAAH!" Ran terjatuh saat membawa sekarung makanan anjing.

_Sedangkan aku, apa yang aku lakukan?_

Ran kewalahan mengurus anjing-anjing yang ingin bermain dengannya, "Bbo-bbo, kamu yang menarikku hingga jatuh yah? Rocky, Flipper! Kalian harus berhenti memakan makanan yang terjatuh!"

_Kegiatan trainee dimulai dengan memberi makan anjing. Lalu melakukan pekerjaan seperti membersihkan kotoran dan mencuci, sedikit demi sedikit aku harus mengingat tugas-tugasku. _

"Flipper jangan mendekat, aku sedang menjemur selimut. Jangan kotori cucian itu!"

"Ran, sekarang waktunya Choco minum obat, jangan lupa ya!" Heiji yang menemukan Ran menjemur pakaian segera mengingatkannya.

"Ehe, baik, segera ku lakukan!" Ran membereskan menjemur pakaian dan mengambil obat.

Heiji lagi-lagi mengingatkan Ran, "Setelah itu, jangan lupa untuk suntik disinfektan si Ground ya!"

"Ba.. Baik!" Tiba-tiba perkataan Shinichi waku itu terbesit di pikirannya, _Pekerjaan seperti ini tidak mudah._ Ran menghela napas, "Hmmm.."

_Benar juga.. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai mengerti maksud perkataan Shinichi. _

Ran pulang dengan keadaan lemas, "Aku pulang..," bergegas menaiki tangga rumahnya.

Ibundanya kaget melihat Ran pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu, "Ran?"

"Ehe, tidak apa-apa, Cuma nyeri otot biasa, kok. Setelah tidur nyenyak semalaman, pasti sembuh," setelah berkata demikian sang ayah kini berada tepat di depannya. "Ayah!"

"Tadinya kamu bersemangat sekali. Tapi belum satu minggu kamu sudah terlihat putus asa, ya? Kalau Cuma setengah-setengah, kamu tidak akan bertahan lama! Kamu benar-benar mengecewakan!"

DEG!

Ran mematung sementara ayahnya menuruni tangga dengan_ innocent_ dan pergi meninggalkannya.

_Tapi, mungkin apa yang dikatakan ayah benar.._

Ruangan serba biru dan nyaman itu adalah tempat favorit Ran. Tempat dimana Ran mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang penat

"Kak, apa karena selama ini aku selalu dimanjakan? Mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini saja aku tidak bisa," Ran berbicara pada foto kakaknya. "...Nggak, aku harus kuat! Eh tadi aku nulis sampai mana ya?"

_Setelah tiba di rumah pun aku masih harus belajar huruf braile atau kesejahteraan sosial untuk menjadi seorang pelatih yang sesungguhnya, aku harus menguasainya. Tak hanya itu, dibutuhkan pula fisik dan mental yang kuat. _

"Aku bingung dengan kalimat yang ini. Maksudnya apa?," Ran asyik dengan dunianya.

_Aku harus selalu mengingat itu. _

Tanpa disadari Ran, sang ibu memperhatikannya dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Huah, binguung!," Ran mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

_Tapi, apakah aku harus mundur karena hal ini?_

Sementara di tempat pelatihan..

"Momoko! Momoko, _come here_!," Anjing yang di latih Ran tidak menuruti perintahnya.

"Eh, ah! Momoko, _down_!," Anjing masih tak menurut.

Sang pelatih masih belum menyerah, "Momoko, _sit_!," tapi yang dilatih malah beranjak pergi.

"Momokoo, _back! Back!,_" Ran mendengus kesal. "Momoko~~~! Kenapa kamu tidak mau dengar perkataanku sih? Menyebalkan~~!"

Shinichi tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Ran, "Bagus, kamu dibodohi oleh anjing. Yang pintar malah anjingnya."

"Huh!"

"Cih, kalau baru latihan kepatuhan saja sudah tidak bisa, percuma.."

"Shinichi menyebalkan! Bweeeee!" Ran menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Memang hanya kau saja yang bisa seperti itu? Aku juga bisa, bweeeee!"

"Shinichi!" Agasa berteriak memanggil Shinichi.

"Pak Agasa?"

"Tolong aku, anjing itu sama sekali tidak mau mengikuti perintahku"

"Anjing itu?"

Agasa segera menunjuk anjing yang dimaksud. Shinichi dan Ran menoleh.

"Itu, Kitaro! Sejak dikembalikan kelihatannya dia jadi aneh!"

"Kitaro, _come here!_" Shinichi berjongkok memberi perintah pada anjing itu. "Kitaro _come here!_ Ini aku. Ingat, kan?"

Anjing bernama Kitaro itu memandang Shinichi sesaat dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Agasa terlihat begitu kecewa, "Pada Shinichi pun, dia seperti itu. Meskipun dilatih sekali lagi. Kalau dia sendiri sudah tidak mau lagi, aku angkat tangan." Ia menghela napas, "Dia tidak mungkin dikembalikan lagi menjadi anjing penuntun. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah meminta sukarelawan untuk mengambilnya sebagai anjing yang tidak memenuhi syarat."

"Tu.. Tunggu! Masalah itu..." Belum selesai Ran berbicara pada Agasa..

"Tunggu, pak Agasa!" Ran dan Agasa menoleh. "Kitaro adalah anjing yang penurut dan pintar. Saat ini dia hanya kurang percaya terhadap manusia. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu!"

Hening.

Ran kaget, "Shinichi..." Pipi nya bersemu merah.

"Ya, yah.. Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu, kita lihat keadaan nanti." Agasa memasukkan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celananya.

Lagi-lagi Ran teringat akan sesuatu,

**-Flashbacks-**

_"Anjing itu dibesarkan olehmu?" Suara lembut yang terdengar kaget itu menyusup masuk ke telinga Shinichi. Mereka tengah menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di taman belakang asosiasi anjing penuntun. _

_"Kau pasti sedih ya, anjing yang kau besarkan sendiri jadi seperti itu," Lanjutnya._

_"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Kadang yang begitu memang ada." Yang laki-laki menyeruput kopinya dengan sikap innocent._

_Menyebalkan, cowok macam apa sih dia! Ran merutuki Shinichi dalam hati. "Tidak bisa dipercaya.. Orang sepertimu menjadi pelatih anjing. Kamu jadi pelatih anjing karena suka anjing, kan? Bagaimana kamu bisa..."_

_Omongan Ran terpotong oleh Shinichi, "Alasanku menjadi pelatih anjing bukan hanya karena suka anjing." Mata safir-nya menerawang, "Kalau dilihat bahwa anjing penuntun membantu tuna netra, mungkin anjing penuntun yang jadi perhatian di sini."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Tapi bukan itu, sebenarnya yang menjadi perhatian di sini adalah manusia yang menggunakan jasanya." Shinichi menoleh. "Perhatian terhadap manusia itulah yang menyebabkan aku jadi pelatih!"_

_Mata safir Shinichi dan mata biru ruby milik Ran bertemu. "Shin.. Shinichi.."_

_"Tidak hanya merawat anjing, tapi juga membantu orang banyak, itu juga pekerjaan penting bagi pelatih!," Tukasnya sambil mengembangkan senyum. _

**-Flashbacks End-**

"Terima kasih banyak, pak Agasa." Shinichi menghampiri Agasa dan menunduk. Ran terdiam memperhatikan dua laki-laki itu.

_Tidak mungkin.. Ternyata, selama ini dia berpura-pura. Meski kelihatannya kuat karena menghadapi semuanya dengan innocent, ternyata dia orang yang paling sedih melihat Kitaro yang kini tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada manusia. _

Ran menghela napas, "Tak ku sangka... Shinichi.." Katanya berbisik.

"Kali kali harus bekerja lebih keras!" Shinichi menoleh ke arah Ran dan tersenyum, "Ya kan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Agasa beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

_Bodoh, dia tidak berterus terang.. _

"Shinichi boleh aku membantumu mengembalikan kepercayaannya pada manusia?"

"Eh?"

"Kau bilang tidak pun percuma deh, aku akan terus mendesakmu!"

Shinichi menyerah, "Terserah, deh! Dasar, kamu ini!"

"Baiklah! Terserah aku, ya! Makanya kita harus berusaha!" ucapnya bersemangat.

_Habis sebenarnya, Shinichi sedikit aneh. Aku sudah mengerti itu.. Dia menyembunyikan kekecewaan dan kesedihannya. Aku ingin membantunya membuat Kitaro menjadi seperti dulu. Mungkin saat ini ada sesuatu yang membuat Kitaro menjadi tidak percaya pada manusia. _

"Malam ini giliran kita berjaga. Nah, aku minta kamu berjaga di ruangan ini. Tapi maaf, kamu harus satu kamar dengan anjing-anjing. Aku akan berjaga di ruangan sebelah." Shinichi mengantarkan Ran untuk berjaga malam.

"Ah baik!" Shinichi segera keluar dari ruangan. Dengan langkah gontai, Ran berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, "Wah hari ini lelah sekali, aku mau tidur ah...

Tapi mata biru ruby-nya tertuju pada sesuatu, "Eh? Kitaro...?"

Ran menghampiri Kitaro yang terduduk di kandangnya tepat di depan tempat tidur Ran, "Kitaro~ Mulai besok, aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu, ya!" Ia pun duduk didepan kandang itu, "Kamu juga harus jaga sikapmu!"

Ia kelelahan sehingga tidak bisa beranjak dari sana, "Aku ngantuk, sulit berdiri..." Hingga tertidur di lantai. Kitaro memperhatikannya.

_Saat ini, aku harap semuanya akan berjalan lancar seperti sekarang.. _

Suara langhkah kaki terdengar.

KLEK! Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, muncul seseorang di balik pintu.

"Hei, Ran kau mau ko..." Perkataan Shinichi terhenti sesaat melihat seseorang tergeletak di lantai samping kandang Kitaro, "...Pi?," dia pun berjongkok dan berusaha membangunkan Ran, "Hei—hei! Bangun! Ran.." Shinichi menghela napas.

"Kamu ini sulit dibangunkan ya." Nada bicaranya melembut, "Selanjutnya jangan tidur di lantai lagi ya." Ia bergegas mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Ran. "Benar-benar deh..."

_Tapi, kak... _

"Kamu ini junior yang merepotkan ya.." Tangannya meraih pipi Ran seraya tersenyum, "Selamat tidur, junior.."

_Sebenarnya, kesulitan yang lebih berat menanti. Dan aku belum tau apa itu..._

3 bulan kemudian...

"Ran, bisa bantu aku latihan menuntun dengan tutup mata?," Gadis berkuncir yang bernama Kazuha itu memanggil Ran yang sedang kewalahan membawa makanan anjing.

"Eh, aah.. B-baik.. Aku segera... AAAAAH~!" Tempat makanan anjing dan makanan anjing yang ada dalam genggamannya terjatuh. "Ma—maaf akan segera kubereskan.."

Shinichi yang melihat itu, segera menggantikan Ran.

"Shinichi!"

"Biarkan saja! Pergi ke latihan tuan Kaitou sana!"

"Terima kasih ya, aku pergi dulu.."

Ia berlari menuju tempat pelatihan sementara Shinichi sibuk membereskan makanan anjing yang terjatuh.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" Kazuha membantu Shinichi membereskan pekerjaannya.

"Hm?"

"Sejak mulai ditugaskan pelatihan jalan, dia tambah sibuk. Dan.. Kelihatan benar-benar lelah, ya.."

Shinichi terdiam sesaat memperhatikan punggung Ran yang semakin menjauh, "Pekerjaan ini benar-benar berat bagi fisiknya.."

_Musim telah berganti dan akupun mulai menangani pelatihan jalan. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa merawat anjing-anjing. _

_Tapi... _

"Flipper, _come!_" Ran membantu seorang tuna netra yang sedang mengikuti pelatihan jalan.

_Pada pelatihan jalan ini, aku sering harus berjalan belasan kilometer dalam sehari. Dan.. ada satu masalah lagi..._

"Kitaro _come_! _Comeeeeee_!" Ran terlihat kesal dengan Kitaro yang tidak mau menurut padanya, "Kitaro, kubilang _come_! Kitarooooo!"

Ran memeluk Kitaro gemas, "Kamu ini benar-benar keras kepalaaaa!"

_Sejak saat itu, kalau ada waktu luang sedikit, aku mulai mengajak Kitaro berbicara, memeluknya, bermain bersama._

"Kitaro, ayo kita berlari bersama!," Ran berusaha mengajak Kitaro bermain tapi anjing itu diam ditempat.

_Dalam 3 bulan ini, sebisa mungkin aku memberikan perhatian khusus padanya. Tapi hati Kitaro tetap keras. Aku jadi tidak percaya diri. Apa aku memang tidak bisa membuka hati Kitaro?_

Ran kelelahan dan duduk di bangku taman, menikmati semilir angin nakal yang menerbangkan rambutnya.

TUK!

Seseorang menjitak pelan kepalanya dengan minuman kaleng dingin.

"Nih minum dulu, he he.."

"Shinichi!"

Pemuda itu duduk disampingnya. "Tunggu apa lagi, kau lelah kan? Ayo minum dulu!"

Ia membuka tutup kaleng dan meneguk isinya, "Aaah—cola-nya enak! Makasih ya!"

Dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum.

_Sebenarnya, apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak tau.._

Seperti biasa, Ran sampai di rumah dengan keadaan lunglai. Disambut Eri yang kelihatan khawatir, "Ah! Ran.. ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh,

"Mengenai ayahmu, dia akhir-akhir ini... Dia sering lelah, nanti..." Ran malah terus menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"R... Ran..."

_Maafkan aku, bu.._

_Saat ini aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan.._

"Kitaro! _Come_!"

_Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan orang-orang disekelilingku.._

Kitaro memalingkan wajahnya dari Ran. Ia pun menghampiri Kitaro dan meraih wajahnya.

"Kitaro! Lihat mataku baik-baik!" Mata biru ruby-nya bertemu dengan mata Kitaro, ia menatap tajam penuh harap, "Aku tidak akan menghianatimu!"

Seakan ada benang yang terjulur perlahan terajut dan membalut hati Kitaro, hangat. Dalam mata itu, Ran tau bahwa perlahan dia bisa membuka hatinya, sepasang mata itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu, Ran tau bahwa perlahan dia bisa mempercayai manusia lagi.

"Aku mengerti Kitaro..." Ran memeluk Kitaro. "Aku percaya, kau bisa seperti dulu lagi..."

Melihat hal itu, Agasa yang memang sedang melintas tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Ehem!.."

"Pak Agasa!"

"Saya kurang setuju dengan cara seperti itu, Ran"

Ran menunduk.

"Saat melatih anjing-anjing penuntun, kita tidak boleh memandang matanya. Jika anjing itu terbiasa untuk berkomunikasi melalui mata, para tuna netra yang tidak dapat melihat akan kesulitan mengendalikan dan berkomunikasi dengan anjing penuntun."

Ran memunduk semakin dalam. Tidak tau apa yang harus diperbuat.

"Saya memahami maksudmu. Tapi, hal itu tidak boleh kamu lupakan.." Agasa melanjutkan.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan!_

"Pak Agasa, saya..."

"Ran!" Teriak Shinichi panik. "Kamu ada disini? Cepat!.." peluh mengucur di tubuhnya, napasnya tak teratur, "Cepatlah pulang, ke rumah! Ada telpon dari rumahmu!"

Ran terkejut..

"Ayahmu, beliau rubuh!"

_Tidak! Setelah kakak, kali ini ayah! Kenapa begini!_

Shinichi segera menstarter mobilnya dan mengantarkan Ran kerumahnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Terima kasih, Shinichi!" Sesampainya Ran segera berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Shinichi terdiam di balik pintu kamar ayah Ran yang terbaring lemas.

"Ayah, ibu!" Dibenaknya terbayang hal-hal buruk terjadi tapi ternyata..

"Ran?," Eri berbalik.

Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ayahnya terbaring tenang di tempat tidur. Kecemasannya terhadap kondisi ayahnya berangsur hilang.

"Tak apa, sudah lebih baik. Kata dokter, karena terlalu lelah.."

"Ayah..." Ran menghampiri ayahnya yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Selama beberapa bulan ini, dia bekerja terus menerus. Ibu juga sudah menduga akan seperti ini." Pandangannya menerawang.

"Bekerja terus? Kenapa!"

"Sudah jelas, kan? Kalau ada di rumah baik ibu maupun ayah selalu ingat Makoto." Jeda sesaat, "Di rumah yang besar ini, kepergian kakakmu sangat terasa. Makanya, kalau tidak bekerja, ayah tidak akan bisa melupakannya!"

_...Aku hanya memikirkan diri sendiri.._

"Kamu tidak mengerti perasaan ini kan?"

"...I.. Ibu..."

_Ternyata Ayah dan juga ibu masih belum bisa menghadapi keadaan sekarang.._

Karena penasaran, Shinichi mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu. Mendengarkan argumen Ran dan ibunya dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Mereka.. kenapa?," Ia bertanya dalam hati.

Eri menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tertunduk, "Sekarang juga belum terlambat. Apakah kamu akan berubah pikiran?"

DEG!

Baik Ran maupun Shinichi kaget mendengarnya.

"A... Aku bekerja bukan buat main-main, bu!"

"Ibu mengerti, tapi! Apa kamu tidak sadar? Akhir-akhir ini, setiap kamu pulang kerumah, kamu tidak pernah tersenyum lagi di rumah ini."

Hening

"—Eh?"

"Selama 3 bula ini, kamu selalu pulang dengan wajah lemas dan tidak bersemangat lagi seperti dulu. Setidaknya, ibu tidak kuat melihatmu dengan kondisi seperti itu!"

DEG!

Shinichi mengerti dan kembali keluar rumah.

_Ibu mengerti, tapi! Apa kamu tidak sadar? Akhir-akhir ini, setiap kamu pulang kerumah, kamu tidak pernah tersenyum lagi di rumah ini. Selama 3 bula ini, kamu selalu pulang dengan wajah lemas dan tidak bersemangat lagi seperti dulu. Setidaknya, ibu tidak kuat melihatmu dengan kondisi seperti itu!_

"Eeei..."

Ran masih belum sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hei.."

Yang dipanggil tetap melamun.

"Ran apa kamu dengar?"

Dan akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya, "I.. iya?," gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Aduh, 2, 3 hari ini kamu sering melamun! Kerjalan tugasmu dengan baik!," Agasa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan _trainer_ yang satu ini.

"Ba... Baik.."

"Kamu membuat anjing ini kelaparan"

Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Shinichi, kenapa dia? Penyakit ayahnya tidak parah kan? Dia jadi melamun terus akhir-akhir ini.. kasihan.."

"Hm.. Tidak parah hanya kelelahan..." Ujar Shinichi.

Berbagai macam hal berputar dalam kepalanya, bergelut hingga membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Ran bingung, akan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Orangtuanya, Kitaro, Pekerjaannya. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu mengusik.

_"Sekarang juga belum terlambat. Apakah kamu akan berubah pikiran?"_

Ran menunduk.

_"Kalau memang keputusanmu hanya bersifat sementara, karena apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu, untuk lebaikanmu sendiri, lebih baik kamu mundur." _

Ran memejamkan matanya berharap bayangan itu menghilang dari benaknya.

_"Saya kurang setuju dengan cara seperti itu, Ran"_

Matanya memanas, sebisa mungkin dia menahan air matanya untuk tidak terjatuh.

_Jangan menangis! Aku kuat! Kalau sekarang menangis di sini.. Semua yang ku lakukan selama ini jadi sia-sia. Kalau aku begini terus, seterusnya aku jadi tidak akan bersemangat lagi. _

Ran menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, melihat sekeliling dan matanya tertuju pada seekor anjing yang terbaring di depannya.

"Kitaro?" Dia pun menghampirinya, berjongkok dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kitaro, kenapa? Kamu kepanasan ya? Kamu nampak tidak sehat.."

Kitaro terbatuk, darah mengucur dari mulutnya.

"Da... Darah! Kitaro!" Ran panik, "Shinichi! Shinichi kamu dimana!"

Shinichi bergegas menuju Ran dan Kitaro berada.

"Cepat kesini! Keadaan Kitaro! Kitaro Gawat! Shinichi!"

_-To Be Continued-_


	5. Chapter 5

Detective** Conan - Case Closed Fanfiction **

**_Warning_**_** :** Gomen kalo ada sesuatu yang tidak meng-enak-kan di part ini. Thankies ya buat yang udah nge review~ _

**_Uchiha Cuchan Clyne_**

**_Sheila Ryuu_**

**_Tachi Edogawa_**

_Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca FF ini dan juga nge review. Aku sangat senang._

_Kujadikan itu sebagai mood booster buat bikin lanjutan FF ini.. _

_^^/ I love it!_

* * *

><p><strong> Sebelumnya..<strong>

Berbagai macam hal berputar dalam kepalanya, bergelut hingga membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Ran bingung, akan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Orangtuanya, Kitaro, Pekerjaannya. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu mengusik.

_"Sekarang juga belum terlambat. Apakah kamu akan berubah pikiran?"_

Ran menunduk.

_"Kalau memang keputusanmu hanya bersifat sementara, karena apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu, untuk lebaikanmu sendiri, lebih baik kamu mundur."_

Ran memejamkan matanya berharap bayangan itu menghilang dari benaknya.

_"Saya kurang setuju dengan cara seperti itu, Ran"_

Matanya memanas, sebisa mungkin dia menahan air matanya untuk tidak terjatuh.

_Jangan menangis! Aku kuat! Kalau sekarang menangis di sini.. _

_Semua yang ku lakukan selama ini jadi sia-sia. _

_Kalau aku begini terus, seterusnya aku jadi tidak akan bersemangat lagi._

Ran menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, melihat sekeliling dan matanya tertuju pada seekor anjing yang terbaring di depannya.

"Kitaro?" Dia pun menghampirinya, berjongkok dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kitaro, kenapa? Kamu kepanasan ya? Kamu nampak tidak sehat.."

Kitaro terbatuk, darah mengucur dari mulutnya.

"Da... Darah! Kitaro!" Ran panik, "Shinichi! Shinichi kamu dimana!"

Shinichi bergegas menuju Ran dan Kitaro berada.

"Cepat kesini! Keadaan Kitaro! Kitaro Gawat! Shinichi!"

* * *

><p>"Dok, apa yang terjadi dengan Kitaro!" Ucap Ran panik.<p>

Tanpa basa-basi, sang dokter langsung menjawabnya, "_peritonitis_."

"Shinichi, penyakit apa itu?" Ran mengguncangkan lengan Shinichi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Mana ku tau, kau malah menanyakannya padaku."

"Dokter, itu penyakit apa?"

Dokter membetulkan kacamatanya yang merosot, "itu adalah radang selaput perut. Kami harus segera melakukan operasi."

Mata Shinichi terbelalak, "operasi..? Sebegitu parah-nya kah?"

"Dari hasil _rontgen_ pun terlihat adanya pendarahan di ususnya." Dokter menyerahkan hasil _rontgen_ pada Shinichi. "Mungkin sejak 2-3 hari yang lalu sudah terlihat gejala-gejalanya. Tidak ada yang tau ya?"

Ran terdiam.

"Kalau perlu operasi, mohon lakukan, dok." Ujar Shinichi.

"Saya mengerti. Suster, lakukan persiapan."

"Baik, dok."

Dokter berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Ini.. semua gara-gara aku.."

Shinichi menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Ran?"

"2, 3 hari yang lalu aku hanya sibuk memikirkan diriku, tanpa memperhatikan Kitaro.." Ran gelisah, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ran, tenang! Aku—"

"Ini gara-gara aku! Bagaimana ini! Kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi pada Kitaro!" Ran menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Melihat_nya _menangis, Shinichi luluh dan mencoba membuat keadaan membaik, "jangan menangis. Kitaro akan baik-baik saja.."

Tangan Shinichi seakan bergerak sendiri, merangkul pundak Ran dan kemudian mendekapnya. Membiarkan gadis itu menangis sepuasnya.

Ran tertidur di bahu Shinichi, ia lelah seharian menangis. Untunglah shinichi berhasil meredam emosi nya. Sudah 3 jam dokter bergelut di ruang operasi. Pintu ruangan yang sedari tadi di perhatikan oleh Shinichi perlahan terbuka, seseorang di balik pintu pun berjalan ke hadapan mereka.

Shinishi segera membangunkan Ran, tak perlu waktu lama untuk membangunkannya, Ran segera terbangun.

"Hng.. kenapa Shinichi?" Gumam Ran sembari menggosok matanya. Shinichi segera menunjuk dokter yang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Dokter! Bagaimana operasinya? Apa Kitaro baik-baik saja?" Ran segera berdiri dan menyerang dokter dengan bebagai pertanyaan.

Sang dokter hanya tersenyum, "tenang, operasinya berjalan lancar kok. Tapi sekarang dia harus istirahat total. Biarkan dia menginap di sini selama 3 hari hingga pulih."

Ran tidak memperhatikan perkataan dokter, pandangannya tertuju pada Kitaro yang tengah berbaring dengan perut yang dililit perban. Dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagamana keadaan Kitaro. Dia tak peduli dengan dokter yang menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang proses operasi dan seberapa parah penyakit yang di derita Kitaro. Yang jelas, ia sedang tak mau memikirkan apapun selain Kitaro. Shinichi yang melihat Ran hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ran masih terus memikirkan anjing itu. Ia segera berlari ke kamarnya, dan terduduk lemas. Tak lama, sang ibu membuka pintu kamarnya. Eri yang kesal melihat kelakuan putrinya yang kini membelakanginya, segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menasehatinya.

"Ran! Kenapa kamu pulang malam sekali! Ada ap—" perkataannya terhenti saat didapatinya Ran sedang menangis. "Ran?"

Pertanyaan ibunya tak digubris, ia tetap menunduk dan membiarkan airmata membasahi pipinya. Ibunya pun mengalah dan segera pergi dari sana.

Ran menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dirinya terisak.

_Ternyata aku tidak bisa! Aku telah menyusahkan Ayah, Ibu, dan juga banyak orang. Padahal aku hanya tidak ingin melepaskan impianku. Dengan segala keras kepala yang kulakukan. Tapi, kalau hasilnya seperti ini.. Mungkinkah jalan yang ku ambil salah?_

_Beritau aku kak! KAKAK!_

* * *

><p>3 hari kemudian..<p>

"Jadi untuk sementara Kitaro bisa pulang, ya?" Tanya seseorang bertubuh gempal yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Ran dan Shinichi.

"Benar, tapi jahitannya belum kering, jadi masih banyak yang harus kita perhatikan." Jawab Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus memberikan perhatian khusus. Tolong perhatikan, ya."

"Baik," jawab keduanya.

"…Maaf, pak Agasa.." Yang di panggil pun otomatis menoleh kearah Ran. "Sebenarnya, saya ingin membicarakan tentang hal itu…"

"Hm, kalau aku boleh tau ada apa memang?"

"A..Aku.. Ingin jaga malam setiap hari.."

Shinichi, Agasa, dan para pelatih anjing yang kebetulan sedang lewat pun terkejut.

"HAH! Kamu mau jaga malam setiap hari! Itu hal yang gila, Ran!" Tukas Agasa.

"Ran, kami tau kamu memang senang kerja lembur, tapi nanti kamu sakit!" Kazuha yang tadi sempat mendengar perbincangan segera mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Ran menggeleng, kedua mata birunya menatap sungguh-sungguh, "tidak apa-apa. Saya mohon! Setidaknya sampai kondisi Kitaro pulih, saya ingin bisa mengawasinya tiap waktu!"

Para pelatih anjing saling berpandangan, bingung dengan keputusan yang Ran buat.

"Tapi, bagaimana ini? Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan dia lembur setiap hari," mereka bediskusi untuk memutuskan jalan keluar dari masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi saat ini.

"Saya mohon, biarkan dia melakukannya." Shinichi berjalan perlahan menuju para pelatih anjing.

Ran terkejut.

"Shin.. Shinichi!" Agasa menoleh kearah Shinichi yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

Shinichi mengangguk pasti dan lalu berhadapan dengan juniornya itu.

"Kamu boleh melakukannya dan kamu tidak boleh mengeluh sama sekali!" Dua pasang mata itu saling memandang, "bisa, kan?"

Ran menarik napasnya perlahan.

"Bisa!"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_**10 Agustus.**_

_Hari ini adalah hari pertama jaga malamku. _

_Kitaro mencakar-cakar badannya dengan kuat. _

_Mungkin karena bekas luka akibat operasi terasa gatal._

Belum selesai Ran menulis di buku hariannya, dia segera berlari menuju kandang Kitaro dan membukanya, lalu membawa anjing itu keluar dari sangkar.

"Kitaro! Jangan dicakar seperti itu, nanti lukanya… Kitaro..!"

SREKK!

Darah mengucur dari lengan Ran. Ia melindungi luka jahitan yang digaruk Kitaro dengan lengannya. Alhasil luka cakaran yang sedikit dalam ia dapatkan di lengannya.

Kitaro lalu menoleh kearah Ran.

Ia hanya tersenyum, "aku ambilkan antiseptic, ya!" Sementara Kitaro memandangnya dengan penuh tanya, "jangan pikirkan lukaku."

Gadis berambut panjang itu bergegas mengambil kotak obat di laci ruangan nya.

_Luka karena cakaran Kitaro terasa panas._

"Kitaro, kamu baik-baik saja?" Ia berbicara sembari membersihkan lukanya dengan antiseptic. "Tenang saja, aku akan terus ada disini tuk menjagamu, ya. Jangan khawatir!"

Mata birunya menatap Kitaro penuh pengharapan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>12 Agustus <strong>_

_Kitaro kehilangan nafsu makannya. _

_Untuk bergerak pun kelihatannya berat. _

_Dan diare yang di deritanya pasca operasi masih belum berhenti._

Pagi yang cerah. Ran melakukan tugas paginya, membersihkan kandang. Wajahnya begitu bersemangat. Setelah kandang-kandang lain sudah di bersihkan, selanjutnya kandang Kitaro. Kitaro berada di dalam kandang tidak seperti anjing-anjing lain yang di bebaskan untuk latihan di pagi hari. Itu karena kondisi pasca operasinya yang membuatnya tak memungkin kan untuk digiring keluar kandang.

Karena operasi selaput perut yang ia alami belum pulih sepenuhnya, ia menderita diare. Mau tak mau, yang membersihkan kandangnya merasa lebih lelah karena harus mengeluarkan tenaga dua kali lipat dibandung membersihkan kandang lain. Tapi Ran nampak tidak keberatan.

Ran saat itu sedang membersihkan kandang Kitaro, dikejutkan dengan kedatangan pak Agasa.

"Wah, Kitaro masoh buang air di dalam kandang, ya?" Sejurus matanya kembali menatap Ran setelah memperhatikan Kitaro.

"Ya, tidak apa sih pak. Lagipula dia masih sakit. Jadi mau tak mau dia buang air di kandang," jawabnya santai.

Begitulah, biasanya anjing penuntun telah terlatih untuk buang air pada waktu dan tempat yang di tentukan oleh para pelatih anjing.

"Saya juga tau itu sih. Ran, apa kau tidak keberatan melakukan ini semua?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum, dan mengelus Kitaro.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ya kan, Kitaro? Perawatanmu kan diserahkan padaku! Kalau ini saja sih, bukan masalah!"

Agasa mengangguk paham dan tersenyum.

"Huaah! Jadi bersih deh sekarang!" Ran meregangkan tubuhnya, dan kembali mengelus Kitaro.

Hari demi hari di lalui, Ran tak lupa tuk menuliskan semua yang dia lakukan di buku hariannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 Agustus<strong>_

_Infus Kitaro dilepas. Dan akhirnya dia sudah mau makan._

_Syukurlah! Awalnya aku dan Shinichi ragu tuk memberinya makan. Kami takut, dia tak mau memakannya. _

_Tapi, Shinichi bilang tak ada salahnya tuk mencoba memberikannya sedikit makanan anjing. _

_Dan ternyata tak di sangka! _

_Dia mau memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya, dan yang lagi yang membuat kami senang adalah, dia menghabiskan semua makanannya. _

_Kulihat shinichi nampak begitu senang dan tak berhenti tersenyum. _

_Wah, kesempatan langka melihat senyum tiada henti-nya Shinichi. hehe!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 Agustus<strong>_

_Karena sudah mulai makan, Kitaro mulai dapat berjalan._

_ Aku dan Shinichi memperhatikan perkembangannya. _

_Setidaknya dia sudah bisa menggerakkan kakinya perlahan. _

_Tapi aku takut, dia terjatuh. _

_Karena berjalannya masih sempoyongan._

* * *

><p><em><strong>16 Agustus<strong>_

_Syukurlah! Akhirnya jahitan operasi Kitaro dilepas di rumah sakit hewan._

_ Dokter bilang bekas jahitannya bagus dan diperkirakan pada musim gugur nanti, dia sudah pulih sepenuhnya._

"Wah, bekas jahitannya bagus! Saya rasa dia akan pulih seoenuhnya pada musim gugur nanti." Ucap seseorang berjubah putih di hadapan Shinichi dan Ran.

Shinichi yang terlihat begitu senang membuka mulitnya, "terima kasih banyak, dok!"

"Syukurlah! Kitaro!" Ran memeluk Kitaro dengan perasaan membuncah.

_Aku yakin! Sedikit demi sedikit Kitaro akan sehat. Pasti!_

Ran memperhatikan Shinichi yang tiba-tiba berubah ekspresinya.

"Ran, tidak terasa.. Sudah satu minggu kamu merawat Kitaro."

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kamu istirahat dan pulang ke rumah?" Shinichi menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "kurasa orang tuamu khawatir."

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, mulutnya Nampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, "ng.. anu, Shinichi.. Aku.."

Shinichi segera menoleh kearah gadis di sebelahnya, "ada apa, Ran?"

Ran segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. "Ah, tidak apa-apa.." Sementara Shinichi menatapnya bingung.

_Sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan_, batin Shinichi berbicara.

_Maafkan aku Shinichi. sebenarnya ada yang ku sembunyikan darimu. _

_Tapi, aku asih belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Seluruhnya akan kukatakan kalau Kitaro sudah sehat. _

_Kitaro.. aku akan melakukan apapun yang bisa ku lakukan. _

_Setidaknya sampai musim gugur tiba. _

_Karena ini adalah tanggung jawab terkecil yang bisa kutunaikan sebagai seorang pelatih._

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><em><em>**From Author: **Syukurlah, setelah lama sekali tidak meng-update cerita ini akhirnya di update juga. Maaf yah.. Author terlalu malas buat ngelanjutin. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ngga afdol kalo ngga bener-bener di lanjutin. Awalnya mau di end aja langsung ceritanya tanpa di lanjut lagi. Tapi ngerasa ngga enak, yaudah di lanjut deh. Walaupun kacau isinya. Tetep aja rasanya lebuh baik dibanding ngga di lanjut. Semoga menghibur (?)__

_**Tunggu update-nya ya! Read and Review please~ *nods***_


End file.
